Hush now
by kats690
Summary: "..But this feeling, was deeper than that. It felt as though he were embracing my soul.."


**A/N: Well this idea just popped like popcorn in my head. To me I'd say it could be written better, but this was the best I could do..in terms of writing it. Tell me what you think about it, I hope you all like it!**

Hush Now

People are rushing. Some of them are trying to get to the nearest shelter, while others unfold their umbrellas as the sky begins to cry upon this sad little town. I cross my arms around my torso, curling my hands into tight fists trying to keep myself warm. Creeping back into the alleyway, I retreat back to my home where I've lived ever since I got kicked out...A really big cardboard box.

_3 weeks ago: _

_ I'm in my room grabbin' for my lighter, wheelin' the wheel to get the flame goin. I got Craig Mack's Flava in ya ear blasting on my stereo. My parents are out having a good time at some restaurant and they'll be gone for the whoooole night. Which leaves me at home alone about to have a good time myself. I smile my Gettin-away-with-murder smile, light up my joint, and take a deeep smoke._

_ Whoever the hell said that weed would ruin your life must've been fucked in the head. This shit is great! So..to hell with what they say. Not before long, my room is totally clouded with smoke and I am soo dazed. I hear a sharp, angry rap at my door. "ANNABELLE OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" screams my Father. Like I'm actually going to open the fucking door with him in steroid mode._

_ I try to get up, but as soon as I do, my room starts spinning...really fast, until I somehow end up on my bed all awkward. The banging at my door gets louder and louder until it eventually can't take no more and falls down on the carpet. That door was shitty anyway. "Where the hell is it?" My Mom yells ferociously as my Dad throws things around like a mindless beast._

_ "Well?" she says. But all I could do was laugh. "You...You guys.. You guys sound weird," I say slurring my words still grinning at them._

_ "You think this is funny?"_

_ "No but you guys sure as heell sound funny,"_

_ And before I know it, I feel a heavy impact connect with my cheek. " Ooow, that hurt," "This is the third time we've caught you doing this Annabelle! You'd think the second time you'd learn your lesson." screams my mom. "No daughter of mine is addicted to drugs." My father says quietly. The look on my parent's faces aren't the look of love and kindness, but one of disgust and shame. "And what if I...what if I am? Huh?" _

_ The words spill out of my mouth by accident and I wish I could grab them out of the air instantly. My father looks at me disturbed and says " Out..I want you out!" To me, he looks and sounds so blurred. "Um, what?" "I said I want you to get the hell out!" He guides me down the stairs as I take one last look at my mom who's crying uncontrollably. My mom who won't even look at me. I guess she's too ashamed of me. I'm pushed out the front door with it slammed angrily behind me._

Now:

Ever since then, I've been wearing the same thing up till now. A sweater. A pair of shorts. But no shoes what so ever. I guess those people were right. Weed can screw up your life. Well my life. I peek outside my box to take a look at the street. I see no one. Only the bullets of the rain and the howling of the wind do I see and hear. I'm truly alone now. " Man am I hungry," says a familiar voice. "Me too, but ya see, we don't have any money Mike," I immediately look towards my Pepsi cup with what little change it has, and grab it hoping I won't make any noise. I hold it to me tightly hoping with all my might that they won't see me.

That they'll just forget about me. Their footsteps come to a stop, and I know they're there. I guess luck isn't on my side today. "Oooh Annabelle," but then again, luck wasn't ever on my fucking side to begin with. "We know your there.." They both walk right up to me and kick the cup right out of my hands causing my coins to spill all over the damned ground. Mike squats down before me, umbrella still in hand and counts the money.

He finishes counting and shakes his auburn locks at me. "Damn Annabelle, only 75 cents? Now tell me, what is that going to buy us?" I look away unable to answer.

" Answer me when I'm talking to you, ya worthless piece of shit!"

"Fuck you!" I say spitting at his face.

With an angry scowl he wipes the spit off of his cheek and grabs me by the collar of my sweater out into the rain. Its so cold. "Fine. Have it your way. But you should know, spitting on me wasn't very nice Anna." Mike drags me by my hood deeper into the alley where no one will be able to see.

"No, no please! Stop! Leave me alone!" Tears begin to brim up around my eyes from the dragging against the soaked concrete floor, and from what I knew was coming. But I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't cry in front of them. "Tsk..Tsk, ya shoulda thought about this before ya decided to slack off." the other man says smiling disgustingly.

Mike drags me around in front of him so hard, my back clashes into the brick wall. "Crap, I should apologize for that. Its no way to treat a lady." Smirking, Mike and his side-kick tear open my sweater and shorts. "Please just stop!" My eyes are blurry, Blurry to the point where I can't see anything at all. Because of my threatening tears. Because of the rain.

"You really think we're gonna stop?" says the other guy. They start laughing hysterically and before I know it my body is completely exposed to the rain and wind. Before he brutally enters me, Mike bends down towards me and whispers, "Its gonna hurt,"

When they're finished with me, they leave. They just leave me bruised, swollen, violated, and just open for the kill. The rain feelin' like sharp needles pounding on my skin, washes away the blood and juice that flows from me. Fuck. I get up (or at least try), and despite the immense pain I feel, I walk over to my box only to find it beaten to a pulp. My knees buckle and I fall on them.

"Why?" I barely manage to whisper. "Why...?" I want to die. Now. " This isn't fair..at all." In the mist of the rain a man walks up to me. No please not again! With the little strength I have, I scurried over into the corner not caring if this guy saw everything. Its not like I had any dignity left. The man just stood there, getting soaked. "What..What the hell do you want?" I manage to ask.

The man still stands there. In this storm, and the grayness of the sky, this guy looked like some kinda creepy scare-me-shitless ghost. A furious wind blows through the street then eventually towards the alleyway blowing in a tide of rain. I shiver and take a moment to look at my naked self.

I'm shaking violently. The man runs a hand through his unnaturally blank white hair and opens his eyes revealing emerald pupils. But..there was something off about them. My hands are numb but they still tremble fiercely. What the fuck does this guy want? Why the fuck is he just standing there? If you don't have anything to say just leave! "...leave..go away," I stutter practically spitting out my words. My hair is hanging out all over my face, and I feel like utter shit. Looking up at this guy I say with all my might "Just get the hell outta here!" but the man only smiles. The sad smile that says, I-pity-you.

He takes one step towards me, then another, then another. "Get..get the hell away from me!" I croak. As he walks closer to me, another blow of the wind comes and I quiver even more. "Please stay back," I whisper. I'm just so cold.. He gets closer and closer "No! No..No, go away no!" I hope with what's left of my hope that he'll just turn around and leave me be.

The man finally reaches me and stops abruptly. He just looks down at me, with no expression at all. I see him raise one ghost like hand out toward me and I shut my eyes instantly preparing for the worst. Instead of being thrown down on the ground, I feel strong arms tightly wrap around me. "Its alright now.." He says. Like the fuck it is.

The fact that I'm homeless is alright. The fact that I got kicked out is alright. The fact that I got raped is alright. The fact that I want to die is alright indeed! But all I can say is "No..it isn't." "That isn't what I meant Annabelle." My eyes widen when he finishes his sentence. "How did you know my name?" I stutter breathing slowly. " Ssssh.." He says almost like a lullaby, and hugs me tighter.

This person.

This strange person, even though his clothes are soaked, felt nice and just plain warm. He just feels so right! But..it felt deeper than that, this feeling. It felt as if he were embracing my soul. And that was when I understood what he meant. And so I did it. I cried my eyes out like I wanted to ever since I got kicked out.

I didn't cry then 'cause I wanted to be strong. I wanted to prove to myself that _I_ was strong. But now.. I guess its ok. "There, doesn't that feel better?" he says stroking my drenched head. All I could do was nod a little and sob, while tears kept spilling out. "Let it all out child," I let it all out. I let my sadness, pain, regret and humiliation all out through my tears. "Hush, hush now.."


End file.
